In bioscience fields, activities of biological micro-objects such as cells are often studied and analyzed. For example, cells that produce at least a minimum number of clones or secrete desired materials can be utilized in the production of medicines or in the study of diseases. It can thus be advantageous to identify cells that produce clones at or above a minimum rate or that secrete certain materials. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to improved micro-fluidic devices and processes for placing selected biological micro-objects into holding pens, conditioning the micro-objects in the pens, monitoring biological activity of the micro-objects in the pens, and/or moving the micro-objects whose biological activity meets a predetermined threshold from the pens for further use or processing.